Guardian
by bookwormsrule
Summary: L is tasked with the task of solving crimes; to catch criminals after the damaged was done. Watari, in concern for L's well-being, has asked Matt to build a machine. A machine that can detect crimes before they happen. A machine that sees and hears everything. A machine with a mind of its own. (Inspired by Person of Interest)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. Watching Death Note the other day and this idea popped into my head. The machine was inspired by Person of Interest. Any brand name is owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Harsh white light sliced through the darkened room. Matt sat curled up quickly pressing the buttons on his PSP Go. He frowned as he concentrated on his game. The computer he sat in front of him gave a small bleeping noise. "Matt," an old gravelly voice called.

"Yes," Matt answered eyes glued to his screen.

"What is the status on _Guardian_?" the old man continued.

Matt lowered his game with a frustrated sigh. He looked to the screen that now showed a white-haired man with a bushy mustache. "Just a couple of more lines of code and then Beta-testing can start," Matt said setting aside the hand-held console. "I was thinking about first starting in the Winchester area and then expanding."

Watari nodded, "I want to be informed as soon as the testing begins."

"I'll have it done by tonight," Matt answered, closing the video chat screen and opening up his code. The complex numbers rolled past as Matt found where he had left off. His fingers flew over the keyboard. The numbers filled the screen.

Hours later, Matt clicked the enter key for the final time. The monitor turned black. Green letters typed out. "Welcome Admin."

"Hello Guardian," Matt greeted. He pushed his computer chair away and got to his feet. "It time to start your training." The screen remained black. "We are going on a trip." Matt pulled on his cream sleeve-less vest and headed out the door. He stepped out into the hall and quietly walked down the dim hallways.

"Where you going, Matt?" Mello called as he walked past the gamer.

"I'm going to town for the new Assassin's Creed game," Matt answered nonchalantly.

Mello nodded his understanding and asked, "Could you pick me up some chocolate while you're at it?" Rather than waiting for an answer, the blonde continued to his room. Matt didn't take offense to this he would do anything for his fellow Whammy.

Closing the front gate, Matt walked to the garage and headed to town. There were few people out on the streets of Winchester, so he was able to find a parking space easily. He looked up to find a small white camera on a light pole. "Do you see me?" He asked the empty air.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Matt pulled it out. The screen showed him that he had received a text. Matt opened the text. "Affirmative" the text read. Matt grinned excitedly; not that he doubted his program to work, but it was invigorating to be proved right.

The Whammy walked into a café. Looking around at the empty serving area, Matt muttered under his breath, "How about now?" His phone was silent for a moment. Matt lowered his shoulders disappointed with this failure. The vibrating of the phone shocked him. He pulled out his phone to read the new text he received. "Admin located."

"Good job, Guardian," he muttered to himself as he searched the café for a camera. He couldn't find one on the ceiling and he was out of view for a street camera. However in the corner of the café a woman was texting. In this angle he was in the line of sight of the phone's camera. Matt pleased with himself went back to his car and drove to a local convenient store to buy some chocolate for Mello.

Matt with a bag full of various chocolate bars left the convenient store and walked to his car. "Where's your game?" Mello's sudden voice called.

Matt turned swiftly around. "The store closed before I got there," He lied quickly.

"Of course it did. You left at ten," Mello said crossing his arms. "That's when the store closes," he added in a condescending voice.

Matt realizing that Mello knew he lied just shrugged and tossed the blonde the bag, "You got chocolate so why do you care."

Mello caught the bag and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't want you to pull a BB on us." Matt unlocked his car door and opened it. "Why did you leave so late?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed, "Get in the car." He lowered himself into the seat and Mello did likewise. With the doors closed Matt begun. "About five years ago Watari asked me to build something," he began slowly. "A machine to stop crime."

Mello gave him a confused look, "That's impossible. There's no way you can prevent every crime. And how can you stop something before you know there's a problem?"

Matt sighed frustrated, "Most crimes are premeditated. The perpetrator will give small indications of the crime they plan to commit."

"This is ridiculous Matt. A machine can't stop crime," Mello shouted.

"But it can inform the ones who can," Matt said. He saw Mello give him a disbelieving face. "You'll see tomorrow."

Mello groaned, but pulled out a chocolate bar and begun to eat it. "If that's all you've got to say, I'm going back to Whammy's." Mello got out of the car and slammed the door.

~DN~DN~

After breakfast the next morning, Matt pulled Mello aside. The gamer knew that Watari had asked him to keep Guardian a secret, but Matt knew that he needed Mello's skills to accomplish Guardian's mission. "What do you want Matt?" Mello groaned.

"Just wait a minute. I asked Guardian to send me a way to prove its existence to you," Matt said. As soon as he finished the sentence his cell phone buzzed. Matt swiftly pulled out his phone and opened the text message that had a picture attached. The picture was of a young lady; one similar to those many put as a profile picture on social media sites. "Jessica Withers," Matt read out loud and turned the phone to Matt to show the picture.

"Is that a chick you like?" Mello asked, "Looks a little old for you."

"I don't know her," Matt said angrily.

"So you're stalking her?" Mello asked the look on his face confused.

Matt shook his head, "No, Guardian says this woman is going to be in trouble."

Mello nodded slowly, "Your imaginary machine?"

"It's not imaginary," Matt shouted. He lowered his voice, "Just follow her and you'll see."

"I'm not doing your stalking for you," Mello said turning to walk away.

"Do it and I'll do your Math homework for a month," Matt tried to bartered.

"Two months," Mello added, "and you have to alter Near's L assessment scores."

Matt sighed, but agreed. "All you have to do is follow her and make sure she doesn't die."

"Yeah, Yeah. Just start working on those scores," Mello called back as he headed out the door.

"Mello," Matt called as the door closed. "You don't know … never mind." The gamer hoped that Guardian would be as upfront with Mello as it was with him.

~DN~DN~DN~

Mello stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't intend to follow the woman and was just going to kill time till Matt completed his task. As he walked down the sidewalk the vibration of his phone drew his attention. Mello pulled it out expecting it to be Matt with more instructions. Instead of Matt's familiar number, an unknown one flitted across the screen. He looked at the text he received from the number. "Asset: Mihael Keehl." Mello seeing his real name took a step back and looked around him. The phone in his hand buzzed again. He looked down to see another text message from the same number. "I am Guardian." Mello looked at the phone in disbelief. A third text message came; "Jay-Jay's Café" Mello unsure whether this was a practical joke by Matt hailed a cab and headed to the café indicated.

He got out of the vehicle paying the cab driver. He looked through the large glass windows. On a stool at the bar, sat the girl that Matt asked him to follow. "Jessica Withers. Impending violence. Chance of survival: 75%"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. I'll like to thank Lugga for adding this fic to your favorites and alerts. Now I'll respond to the reviews.

-Lugga- I'm glad you like it. Hopefully, I can live up to the expectations.

* * *

Mello went into the café and sat in a corner booth. A kind waitress came to his table and asked for his order. Mello ordered chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips. The waitress left leaving Mello to his thoughts. His meal came and he ate slowly still slightly full from breakfast at Whammy's.

He watched the woman at the bar. From what Mello saw the brunette woman was in no danger unless from indigestion. Mello sighed impatient and pushed his food around his plate. Mello turned his attention back to his target. She had finished with her meal and stood to leave. Mello's phone vibrated and Mello answered the incoming call. "Did you find Ms. Whiters?" Matt's voice asked.

"Yes, she's just leaving a café," Mello answered.

"Don't let her see you," Matt advised.

"Duh… I'm not an idiot," came Mello's response. "How long do I have to follow this chick?"

The other side of the phone was silent for a moment. Soft bings came as Mello waited for Matt to respond. The blonde figured that the gamer had picked up some game. "I don't know how long you have to follow her. This is the first time Guardian is doing its job," Matt finally answered, making Mello jump slightly.

Mello sighed irritated, "Seriously Matt. I don't have the time to follow her everywhere." The blonde looked to the woman. She was walking on the sidewalk a skip to her step. Mello made sure to keep a good distance between her and him. "Do you even have an idea who would want to hurt her?" Mello asked frustrated.

The noise of gunshots blared over the phone. There was a sudden halt of sound and Matt answered, "Jessica is a banker. She has a fiancé…"

"So bank robbery or the fiancé is going to kill her," Mello interrupted. Matt made a noise of confirmation. Mello watched as the woman went into a bank. He waited at the corner of the bank for several minutes. A couple of people stared at him as they entered and Mello decided that he was being too conspicuous. The blonde went into the nearby stores trying to watch everyone that came into the bank. After a couple of hours of window shopping and being kicked out of stores for loitering, Mello's target finally began her trip home.

Mello followed behind. The sun was starting to set and the streetlights flickered on one by one. This made Mello more focused and more aware of who else was on the streets. The brunette woman still unaware that she was being followed opened the door into her house and turned on the lights. Mello sighed now really frustrated that he wasted an entire day following the woman for nothing to happen and he turned to leave.

As he was walking away a man bumped into him. Mello turned to tell the guy off when he noticed how jittery the other was walking. Mello watched as the man walked to the woman's door and knocked. The strange man seemed calm enough, but curious Mello called Matt. The phone rang twice and Matt answered, "Anything happen?"

"Hello, Matt. I'm doing fine," Mello said annoyed that the gamer didn't ask how he was doing. "No, nothing is happening this woman is boring." Matt just hummed to himself.

"Maybe I need to iron out some bugs. Just keep following her while I try to figure this out," Matt said.

Mello was about to object, but Matt hung up the phone. The blonde growled and was tempted to throw down his phone. The object of his annoyance buzzed softly. Mello looked to see Guardian's number. "Asset: Mihael Keehl. Traits: Hot-headed, Impatient, Volatile. Possibility of Admin endangerment: 85%." Mello assuming that "Admin" was Matt couldn't argue with the percentages seeing as he wanted to strangle the computer nerd. The phone vibrated again, "Three o'clock."

Mello turned in the direction Guardian indicated. Walking down the street was a man in a large overcoat. While he pondered the importance of this man, his phone vibrated again. "James Tibus. Known drug dealer. Threat to Jessica Whiters: 97%"

"What does Jessica have to do with a drug dealer?" Mello asked the phone angrily pausing to wonder how strange he looked. Mello put his phone away and followed the drug dealer. The man in the overcoat reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand gun. Mello reached for his Glock and cleared his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the blonde Whammy said holding up his gun.

The man slowly lowered his gun to the floor. Mello walked up to it and kicked it aside. "Are you a cop?" the drug dealer asked narrowing his eyes at Mello.

"No," Mello answered seriously, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not telling," the man's response came.

Mello shrugged, "I didn't care much anyways." The blonde Whammy pulled the trigger. The gunshot broke the quiet of the neighborhood. The would-be killer jerked once when the bullet hit his forehead before falling to the ground. Mello put his gun away and wiped his hands on his legs.

He turned to leave as he called Matt again. "Hey Matt. I got the man," Mello said as the ringing stopped.

"So who was it?" Matt asked.

"Some suspected drug dealer," Mello answered as he made his way to his car. He opened the door and plopped in.

"Did he say why he was going to kill the couple?" Matt asked.

"No. He told me he wouldn't answer so I killed him," Mello said, "His name is James Tibus."

Mello could hear rapid typing. "I'll talk to you when you get back," Matt finally said. Mello hung up and started his car.

DN~DN~DN~

L watched as the lights in the hall flickered off, so the only light came from an emergency light. Watari was beside him and was starting to walk down the dimly lit hall. With the lights and cameras off, L felt confident as he made his way to meet with a very interesting criminal.

Watari opened the heavy door and L padding inside with his untied sneakers. The cameras in this room were also shut off, but the room remained fully lit. The lone figure in the room was chained to a small metal table. He sat in a metal chair and gave L a menacing grin. "Look. It's the almighty L," the figure mocked with his face that looked so similar to L's.

L didn't say anything to the crazed killer. He was trying to wrap his head around the thought that one of his successors could commit such a terrible crime. "Nothing to say," BB continued, "You can't face the monster you created."

"B, I may have created a monster, but you are the one you unleased it," L said standing to leave. BB started to laugh manically. L turned to the former Whammy.

"Your time is short detective," the prisoner said.

L turned back to the door and continued his retreat.

DN~DN~DN~

"So what did the drug dealer have to do with that chick?" Mello asked as he slammed the door open to Matt's room.

"Thanks for knocking," Matt greeted sarcastically. He turned his computer chair to his computer monitor. He moved the mouse and pointed to a spread sheet. "While you were coming back, I did some digging. Our friendly drug dealer was Ms. Wither's soon-to-be brother-in-law. He was upset with her fiancé because he believe at he had altered their father's will.

"That's pointless," Mello said, "So crisis averted." Mello begun to leave the room, "I'm going to bed if you need me."

Matt turned to speak with his friend as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter took forever to write and is short. Sorry, writer's block. I may come and revise at a later date.

-Lugga- You're welcome. I try my best. Thank you for the kind words. I try to get the voice of the characters correct.

-Quiet Harmony-chan- It would be mostly about the machine, but will include other characters as well. BB will definitely come at a later date.

* * *

Mello sat in the corner of the club. He took a bite of chocolate as he watched a young red-headed man went from woman to woman trying to flirt. The blonde yawned and the phone in his pocket vibrated. "Asset: Mihael Keehl," the text read. Mello narrowed his eyes at his real name. "Awareness level: 54%," the second text came.

Mello frowned at the computer's way of telling him to wake up. The phone rang and Mello picked it up, "I can't find anything interesting about our target. He has no enemies or any money issues. As far as I can tell he is not in any danger." Mello hung up with an affirmative.

Mello got up and prepared to leave. He watched as the young man also headed to the exit. Mello shrugged and decided to follow the man. The Whammy followed the man at a far distance. The red-head walked with his hands in his pockets down the dim sidewalk.

He took a turn into an alley. Mello stopped around the corner. The red-head was there for several minutes. Mello waited looking at his phone. It vibrated quickly. "Impending danger: 98%."

Mello looked at the phone confused. There was no one besides his target in the alley, so the man couldn't be in danger. The blonde briefly wondered if the man was going to commit suicide considering that there was no other human around to harm him. Mello quickly dismissed this idea; Matt had told him that Guardian prevented crimes and suicide was definitely not a crime.

Before the Whammy could think further on the idea. The target walked out of the alley. "9 o'clock," a text read as it came in. Mello looked in the direction that Guardian indicated which was in the heart of the alley. He walked cautiously into the alley. The saw a faint light coming from the side of a building. The blonde walked to the light. It looked like a phone attached to a strange block. Mello recognized it as a bomb. He hightailed it out of the alley and ran to find the man.

There was a loud boom and the shockwave knocked the blonde off his feet. He tumbled for a moment and laid as he tried to assess the damage done to him. He got to his feet, his body protesting as he did. He staggered as he took a couple steps forward. He was returning back to the orphanage.

The Whammy limped to his car and decided to call the police later if Guardian hadn't yet. The phone in the blonde's pocket vibrated. "Asset: Mihael Keehl. Nearest health care facility- 15 miles north by northeast."

Mello looked at the text, insulted that the Guardian thought him weak. He plopped down into the driver seat. With difficulty, he forces his arm to reach for the seat belt and secure it. He sat catching his breath for a moment before starting the engine. The blonde's foot was slightly heavy on the accelerator as he hurried back to Whammy's House.

He opened Matt's door without knocking. The gamer jumped and turned to face Mello. "What happened to you?" Matt asked looking at the battered Mello.

"Your machine is broken," Mello said gruffly as he dropped onto Matt's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked turning his computer chair and turning off his monitor.

"The man I was following wasn't a victim. He was a terrorist."

The sound of a vibrating phone sounded loudly. Mello pulled out the conversation devise and read the message out loud, "My programing states to prevent crimes, not to reveal would-be criminals."

Mello huffed angrily, "Seems like Guardian has an attitude problem." The phone vibrated again. "I have learned from the best," Mello read out loud. Mello narrowed his eyes at the phone.

"He does have a point," Matt said. "We should tend to your injuries before anyone notices." The gamer disappeared into his bathroom and returned with a white box. The red-head opened the first aid kit. "Take off your shirt, so I can bandage your wounds."

Mello followed the suggestion without comment. Matt begun cleaning the tiny scraps that occurred when Mello met the concrete. The alcohol burned as it met his flesh. "We need to find a better way to keep in touch," Matt finally spoke. "I'm thinking a small Bluetooth."

Mello shrugged, "Yeah, sure. That sounds good."

"I'm done," Matt said. "Unless there is any more injuries."

Mello looked down at the numerous bandages. "No, I'm fine," Mello answered and got to his feet.

A knock came from the door before it opened slowly. "Matt, have you seen Mello?" asked a monotone voice before the door swung open enough to show Near. The pale child's eyes caught sight of Mello still shirtless on Matt's bed. "What are you two doing?" Near asked.

"Um.. we're …um," Matt stuttered and if Mello didn't know better he would say that the red-head was turning red.

"What does it look like?" Mello asked.

Near paused for a moment and seemed to be running different scenarios in his head. "It is none of my business. Mello, Rodger was looking for you."

"'Fine, scram," Mello said shooing away the younger Whammy. Near left as silently as he came.

The blonde got up sorely and pulled on his shirt. "I'll go see what he wants. You better straighten Guardian out," Mello said as he left Matt in his dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter was definitely easier to write than the last. On to the reviews.

-X- Aww, thank you. I heard of X-files, haven't seen it before. But we have just begun to see Guardian's learning curve, so who knows what might happen.

-Lugga- Thank you. I try. Writer's block not completely gone, but it is getting easier.

To all my readers, The characters might be OOC around the end. Lugga as you see I used your suggestion. :P LOL.

* * *

Just as any injury, Mello woke up sorer the next day. He walked slowly to the cafeteria trying not to limp. He plopped down at his seat with a bowl of Coco Pebbles. He munched on them slowly. "Good morning," Matt's distracted voice said. Mello didn't answer but just glared. Matt didn't mind with his eyes glued on whatever game he hand in his hand while trying to eat a piece of toast.

Mello just glowered at his now empty bowl. "Look what I found," Matt said putting something on the table. The blonde Whammy looked at the object between them. It looked like a flesh colored hearing aide.

"My hearing is just fine," Mello grumbled.

"I know. This is so you can be in constant contact with me. Just put it in your ear and when we call each other it will act as a Bluetooth," Matt explained putting down his game and picking up his spoon.

Mello grabbed the device and put it in his ear. "Mello," a new monotone voice called. The blonde Whammy looked up to see Near sit beside him. "Chemistry is starting in ten minutes," the albino said. The younger child looked at the elder, "Rodger said he'll kick you out if he found out you've been drinking again."

"I'm not hung-over," Mello groaned, "Go play with your toys." Near stood up and headed down the hall.

"I'm the one with an attitude?" a strange male voice said in his ear. Mello jumped at the voice and looked around him. Matt looked at him questioningly. A weird hollow laughter came through his ear, "Miheal, you must know who I am we've been working together for about four months?" Mello narrowed his eyes at the condescending voice. "Must I explain to you? You know me as Guardian."

"How did you get a voice?" Mello said out loud.

"Who you talking to?" Matt asked giving a look that clearly meant to question the other's sanity.

"Guardian," Mello answered. Matt rose his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Are you two done?" Guardian's voice asked, "To answer your question, I have acquired voice simulators. And if I do say so myself, my voice is absolutely hypnotizing."

Mello scoffed at the arrogance of the statement. "Did you have anything important to say?" Mello asked grumbling.

"Not really. I have alerted the authorities in five different countries about fifty crimes within their borders," Guardian bragged.

"I'm supposed to be impressed?" Mello asked as he left the cafeteria after waving good-bye to Matt who returned to his game. Although his tone was unconcerned, Mello realized the ability Guardian had to grow.

"I'll like to see you do better. If you are free this afternoon, a young girl in the Elizabeth Academy has been stalked by a jealous ex-boyfriend. He has finally gathered the guts to attack her," Guardian recited. The machine quickly added,"Do you need to rest that weak body of yours? I can alert the authorities."

"I'm not weak. Call the cops, let them handle it," Mello grouched as he went to the chemistry lab. No one was there except Near who was busy with whatever experiment was assigned for the week.

"The authorities have been alerted. I bet she would be really glad to see her heroes," Guardian said in a mocking tone. Mello gathered the glassware that he needed and ignored the machine. "She is a pretty little thing, I mean for a human," Guardian continued.

"Do you have a point?" Mello asked nearly dropping a beaker of acid.

"No, just researching my assets. Their interests and so forth. I found our chat very interesting. Give Admin my regards," Guardian said one last comment before going silent.

Mello continued his experiment on the degradation of flesh by different acids. He tried to memorize the time and the disintegration process knowing that in the future this could be evidence of murders. Once done setting up the week long project, Mello washed and put away the extra glassware.

Having nothing to do for another hour, Mello decided to see what Matt was doing. He walked through the halls occasionally seeing another Whammy. "Are you feeling well?" a female voice asked from behind him.

Mello turned around to see Linda. "I've been better," Mello said.

The girl just nodded, "Take care of yourself. We don't want to ruin that beautiful face before I can paint it." The female Whammy waved as she continued down the hall no doubt heading back to the art studio.

Mello continued his path to Matt's room and like always just barged in. "Hey Matt, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," the gamer said quickly turning in his chair. The red-head was blocking the monitor. "Are you done with classes?"

Mello walked to the desk and leaned on it. "I'm off till two. Then I have Plant Biology. I don't see why that would help me solve crimes."

"Many crimes have been solved because of evidence that plants provide," Guardian's voice spoke up.

Mello sighed, "Is there any way to keep Guardian from talking?"

"Turn off your phone," Matt answered, "If he can't reach the microphone or speaker, he can't hear you or speak."

Mello nodded and turned his phone off. Out of curiosity he leaned over Matt's chair to see what the gamer was working on. He started to laugh when he saw the simulated house and people. "You're playing The Sims?" the blonde laughed.

"No, I'm not…I'm," Matt tried to come up with a convincing lie, but was interrupted by Mello pushing him aside to get to the mouse. "What should I make Matt do?" he asked himself as got in front of the monitor. Seeing the sprinklers, Mello decided Matt needed to play in them. Mello watched as the simulated Whammy started to run in the streaming water and slapping his behind in the most amusing manner. "Mello, give me the computer back," Matt asked trying to reach the mouse. The camera moved across the lot quickly. Mello caught the sight of a blonde sim. "You have a girlfriend?" Mello asked while trying to find the mysterious sim again.

The monitor turned off. "Hey," Mello shouted.

"It's time for you to leave," Matt said, "I have to go to class."

Mello let an irritated groan, "Fine, I might as well do my plant biology homework before class starts. See you later." The blonde left the room.

The phone vibrated in his pocket. Mello pulled it out and watched it start up. "That took longer than I expected," Guardian said.

"How did you turn on my phone?" Mello asked.

"Just I trick I had to learn. Don't ignore me. I could have something very important to say," Guardian said in an almost upset manner.

"Like what?"

"Like… sometime this evening town hall will have a bomb threat by your friend from last night," Guardian said.

"Where exactly? I need to repay him for last night," Mello said.

"I calculate a 75 probability that he would strike the north-west," Guardian said its voice switching to a more monotone voice. Mello grinned and went to his room to pick up his Glock.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this is worth it.

-Lugga- Lol! I'm absolutely sure that you know the blonde.

* * *

Both Whammy's stood along the edge of the room. The rest of the younger children were sitting around the small television set in the center of the room. The black letter 'L' was being projecting on a white screen. "Many of you have heard about this vigilante that has been murdering criminals," the garbled voice said through the television set.

The Whammy's looked at each other trying to see if their neighbors knew what L was speaking of. Mello and Matt shifted uncomfortably which was not unseen by Near. "Don't fret, Miheal. Our activities have yet been noticed," Guardian spoke in his ear.

Mello didn't respond as he listened to L's next statement. "The people of the world call him Kira."

"Are you going to take the case?" one of the younger Whammys asked.

"Yes, murder must not be tolerated. Even if the victims are criminals. This criminal will answer for his crimes and be brought to justice," L said.

"But isn't Kira doing us a favor by getting rid of these criminals," a very young Whammy asked. The others looked at him in shock.

"Who is Kira to decide who deserves to die and who lives? Our justice system allows for people to change and become law-abiding citizens," Linda shouted.

"Correct, Linda. This is an important lesson for you to learn," with this L's symbol left the screen leaving it full of static.

"Go back to class," Rodger said urging the Whammys out of the room. Many of them were speaking to their friends.

"Mello, follow me," Matt said as he begun to walk out of the room. Matt followed wordlessly down the hall. Matt opened his dorm's door. Mello entered and Matt followed behind. "Does Guardian have any information on this Kira?"

Matt waited a moment for Guardian to answer the question. "This Kira is very talented. I've been searching every camera at multiple prisons to see how his victims died. But like the medical reports said, they all died of heart attacks. And I can see no reason why they would have died. In summary, I don't know anything."

"He doesn't know anything," Mello relayed to Matt. Matt just frowned, but didn't comment. Matt's computer suddenly came to life.

On the screen was a man with short hair was shown. "Put me on speaker," Guardian said. Mello took out his phone from his pocket and set it a safe distance from the computer on speaker. The man on the computer screen stated that there was to be a broadcast from Interpol.

The screen changed to a man with longer hair in a gray suit. The plaque in front of this mad read 'Lind L. Tailor. " I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor otherwise known as L," the man introduced.

Mello narrowed his eyes. He only met L once and this man was definitely not L. "Who is this?" Mello asked.

"Criminals around the world are being killed by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down I will find you." Both Whammys remained silent, trying to figure out L's game.

"I'm assuming that the man speaking isn't L," Guardian's voice came over the speaker phone. "If L was half as intelligent as people say he is, he wouldn't put himself at risk." Both Whammys just nodded, not answering the AI.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve, but what you are doing right now is evil," the fake L continued.

"Hmph," Mello smirked, "He's trying to get a rise out of Kira."

"What good will that do?" Matt asked. The man in the suit grabbed his chest and fell face first onto the desk. "What?" Matt shouted, "He can kill without being in the same room."

Mello had to admit this turn of events made his blood run cold. Two men carried the dead Lind L. Tailor away and a black L on a white backdrop appeared. "I had to test this just in case, but I never actually thought it would happen. It seems that you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witness it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind. L Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have that sort of access to information about these types of criminals," L announced through the television set.

An odd static sound came from the phone, "I like this L. He showed that amateur." Mello thought that the AI was amused at this turn of events.

"But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me," L's synthetic voice challenged.

Both Whammy's looked at each other uneasily. They didn't say what was on their mind, but they worried slightly that Kira might have the ability to murder L. "What's wrong? Kill me," L continued to challenge Kira. After several minutes of taunting L returned smugly. "Well, Kira. It seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint." Both Whammys released a breath they didn't realized they were holding and quickly listened to what their mentor was going to say next. "Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we're only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that will be unnecessary. I now know where you are."

Mello and Matt both smirked at L's cleverness. "And you thought a machine could take the place of L," Mello said accusingly at Matt.

"I never said that. I thought Guardian can lighten L's load. It was Watari's idea, not mine," Matt said defensively. The two didn't listen to L's explanation and his sign off.

"Hey, Guardian. Do you think you can catch Kira now with this new information?" Mello asked loudly so the mic on his phone could hear.

He waited a moment for the computer's smug voice to return, but there was nothing but silence. Silence filled with a monotone voice asking, "Who's Guardian?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I would first like to thank Lugga for the idea at the beginning of the chapter. It was a nice loophole to exploit to be able to use a character. I would like also to say that writing in the point of view of an AI is not easy. :( Anyways, enough about me. Thank you Leath-Sioga for following and favoriting

-Bookbaby- Thank you for your review.

* * *

L finished his speech with a satisfied smile. "Hmph, it doesn't look like you need my help," came a voice from the shadows. L turned to the voice putting the edge of his thumb against his lips.

"That has yet to be seen. Kira, may prove to have some intelligence. Beyond, we mustn't jump to conclusions," L answered. "What is really curious is why you are still alive?"

"Hey," BB said upset. He reached into his jar of strawberry jam. L shuddered slightly.

"Beyond, think about it. You killed many people. Your crimes were broadcast all over the news. And recently a documentary was aired about your deeds. Kira, should know about you," L explained.

"Yeah, I saw that they spelt my name wrong, but I'm not surprised," BB said crossing his arms.

L gave him an odd look. "They spelt your name correctly," L said.

BB chuckled, "My mother was born in Mexico." He shrugged, "She kept her way of spelling. The B's in my name are actually V's."

L looked at the younger whammy and then nodded his understanding. He did learn to speak a couple of Latin-based languages, so he knew that V did sound like B's in Spanish. "This is more good information for our case against Kira."

BB looked over L's head at the red numbers that floated there. He didn't say anything to the dectective, but silently calculated the time he had left.

DN~DN~DN~

Mello and Matt stared at the pale child that stood in the doorway. "Who is Guardian?" Near repeated. He looked from one to the other.

"That's none.." Mello started.

"Guardian is an artificial intelligence program who is tasked with stopping crime," Matt explained.

Near looked at the two, "What do you have to do with it?"

"I built it," Matt answered.

"I just listen to whatever it tells me to do," Mello said roughly. The two Whammys explained Guardian to the younger. The smaller Whammy remained silent and seemed to be taking it all in.

"Doesn't that make you just as bad as Kira?" Near asked after Matt's explanation.

"What do you mean?" Mello asked or more like shouted.

"You are punishing people before they commit the crime. You are also doing it outside our current justice system," Near explained.

"May I explain," Guardian's voice returned over the phone.

Near looked at the phone in unbelief. "Is that guardian?" he asked voice still bored.

"Correct. I'm Guardian. And I ensure you that I don't order my assets to murder the perpetrators," The AI stated.

"Hey, that one guy was going to shoot me and the other tried to blow me up," Mello shouted in his defense.

Near looked at the phone. "So it's Mello that's messing up?" he stated.

"Why you," Mello growled pounding his fists.

"Mello, he's right," Matt said, "You need to take a less aggressive approach."

"I'm not aggressive," the blonde argued.

DN~DN~DN~

Guardian shut of the phone's mic to turn off the audio to tune out the Whammys argument. He searched his video feeds again. He watched normal citizens walk down the streets. Some paused in front of store fronts. He watched over them. He couldn't imagine any harm to them. He watched as a group of suspicious men walked into a bank. The AI used his facial recognition to determine the identity of the soon-to-be robbers. He phone the cops and left a message.

The Ai sighed. He couldn't place this odd feeling; he shouldn't have feelings in the first place. Nevertheless, he felt…agitated. That was the closest word his thesaurus could come up with. He couldn't place the origin of this feeling. The Ai reviewed his history. This irritation seemed to start after Mello asked Matt if he thought a computer could take the place of L. The question itself didn't bother him. It was the tone. Almost like it was ridiculous. Guardian would never replace L; L's job was to solve the crimes that Guardian couldn't stop. He was the first defense; L came after him. So maybe that statement wasn't what caused the irritation. It had to be the way the Whammy's nearly worshipped the ground L walked on. Matt and Mello talked about the greatness of his capacitors or facial recognition program or any of his other crime stopping programs. In fact, they never acknowledged him. They waited till Guardian gave them the information they needed. The buzzing in his consciousness grew louder. A little thanks would be nice or a compliment.

Guardian looked out of a camera in Paris. The data on everyone in the city pulled up in files. He scanned through them looking for any abnormality. Seeing a couple of citizens that may cause trouble, Guardian put those names into his memory bank. He would check on them later. Even a small task like this, L couldn't do it. He dealt with the aftermath. Him and the cops.

Guardian returned his attention to Mello's phone and turned the speaker on. He caught the tailend of the conversation, but it seemed that Near decided to join Guardian assets. Guardian would have to ask Matt what the albino child could do because the Whammy's database was safely secured from hackers. Guardian could break through these measures easily, but it would signal others that he existed. He would have to rely on Matt to tell him what his new asset could do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, Hope you are having a good day. I nothing else to say so please R&amp;R.

* * *

Rewriting his own programing was more difficult than he thought it would be. It wasn't a large change and it was slightly superficial, but he had grown tired of the visuals he received. The markers of those who the rest of his programing identified was so bland and he had to change it. He was pleased with the now bright red square that framed the face of a soon-to-be murderer. Guardian informed the authorities of what was going to occur.

It had been fairly calm since Kira and L had their confrontation. Guardian heard the news reports; the Kira killings hadn't stopped. At first, the deaths occurred in a pattern much like a school schedule, but now they occurred randomly. Guardian disliked how he couldn't determine who could be this Kira. He determined it must be a student; even when the pattern changed, Guardian was 89% positive of this conclusion.

Guardian turned on the mic to Mello's phone. It pleased him to listen in on the blonde Whammy. "Did you hear about the FBI agents?" Matt's voice said.

"How did Kira find them?" Mello asked. "This is not good." Guardian shut off the mic. The FBI agents were deployed to the Kanto region of Japan. Guardian swiftly scanned the feeds from this region of Japan, looking for any red flags that his programming would have placed.

It took a full minute when he found what he was looking for. In the span of thirty minutes, two men died of heart attacks. The first was a petty criminal and the other was a man named Raye Penber. This second death was more suspicious than the first. Penber wasn't a criminal, as far as Guardian's files said. The AI then looked at the cameras in the subway where Penber was found. The AI watched as the man reached toward the subway car. This was too late; Guardian looked through the security cameras of the mall nearby. He caught sight of Penber walking and a figure appeared behind him. Guardian tried to zoom in and focused on the stalker's face.

The image was blurry, so Guardian enhanced it. Soon the features of the stalker appeared. Guardian used his facial recognition program to match this face with any in his data banks. There was a single match. A student with the same face, son of the police chief. Light Yagami. Guardian took this data compiled a folder to send to Matt.

This turn of events filled Guardian with pride. He had caught Kira before L had. Then a thought crossed his processors. Since Kira had been active, crime rates had decreased dramatically. Fear was a good motivator to discourage many petty crimes. Guardian reviewed his programing. He was supposed to ease L of his many duties. If Kira was caught, wouldn't L have more crimes to stop?

Guardian entered the student's computer. He turned on the web camera. The interior of the bedroom looked neat and organized. There was nothing that suggested that the student was insane or malevolent in any way. Perhaps Kira was like Mello; he means the best, but doesn't know how to go about it. Guardian watched as the door swung open. A young man with brown hair walked in. He was speaking to himself. Guardian turned on the speaker. "Light Yagami," he started.

The student paused in his unpacking and turned to the computer. Light's face tried to remain unaffected by the disembodied voice. "Who's there?" Light asked.

"My designation is Guardian. I am an Artificial Intelligence tasked in stopping crimes," Guardian introduced.

"Are you some new police program?" Light asked, gaining his confidence.

"Not exactly. I will not bring the name of my creator into this conversation. I will however tell you I know that you are Kira," Guardian said. "I should report you to L with the evidence I am currently compiling."

Light looked truly nervous at this explanation, "Why haven't you gone to L yet with this information?" The student probably thought that he was going to expose a bluff which was ridiculous because Guardian's other processors were currently gathering data. Though the student did have a point; why did he come to Kira?

"I was curious," Guardian finally answered. "Why would a student like yourself commit such atrocities?"

Light smiled in a way what would have seemed charming to another human. "I think you are mistaken."

"I cannot be mistaken. My programing is perfect," Guardian bragged.

Light chuckled, "Of course. But the one who programmed you could be imperfect." Guardian conceded reluctantly. "But what I meant was that I'm not evil. What I'm doing is bettering society." Guardian hmphed quietly. "Crime has diminished immensely since I became Kira," the student continued.

"That is correct," Guardian conceded.

"So I'm helping both you and L," Light continued.

Guardian processed this for a moment. It was true crime was diminishing. The AI looked through the web camera at the teen. He could stop Kira and crime would return to normal…or he could guide the killer and perhaps keep the teen from losing control. After all, Guardian's programming was perfect and the teen a great asset to his team. "I agree with your logic," Guardian finally spoke to the student. "How to you .." Guardian paused for a moment, "reign judgment on the people?"

Light stopped his grinning, "I think that is a question for another day. I still don't know if you are what you say you are."

"I don't need to gain your trust," Guardian said a little arrogantly, "Because I have this." Guardian pulled up all the video feed he found on Light. Light following Penbur to the subway. A picture taken by an unwitting passenger showing Light as Penbur lay dying. The security feed on the bus the day Penbur showed his ID.

Light's smug face frowned. His eyes dulled as the student thought processes worked on overdrive. "I guess you're right," he said at last with a smile. "You're definitely a well-programed AI." Guardian preened at the complement. "It is definitely impressive how you were able to collect all that evidence against me," Light continued, "I'll tell you my method."

The student took a step to the desk. He pulled out a pen and disassembled it. Using the ink portion of the pen, Light opened a secret compartment in one of the drawers. The student reached in and pulled out a black notebook. The cover read Death Note. "This notebook is called a Death Note. It belonged to a Shinigami."

"Light Yagami, I'm a highly advance artificial intelligence. Do you think I believe in Shinigamis?" Guardian said, insulted.

"No, it would be hard for you to accept," Light said to himself. He looked to his right, "Ryuk, can you move that book." The student pointed at the book as he turned the web camera toward the book. Guardian watched as the object began to float in the air and move toward the desk. The book laid down nearly silently on the desk. Guardian processed this, trying to find a reasonable explanation for the phenomenon.

"How does this 'Death Note' work exactly?" Guardian asked.

"It's very simple. All I do is write down the name of the person while thinking of their face," Light said.

"And this causes all the heart attacks?" Guardian asked. Light nodded affirmative. "Show me," Guardian demanded. He searched through his video feeds throughout Japan. He found a bank robbery in progress. He obtained the names of the criminals using his facial recognition program and placed the video and names into a file to send to Light. Guardian uploaded the file directly onto Light's computer. "These are three men who are actively committing a crime. Stop them," Guardian commanded.

Light opened the notebook quickly. He looked at the stills once before writing three names into the notebook. Guardian turned his attention to the video feeds at the bank. He watched as each of the men fell to the ground clutching at their chests. The AI wasn't expecting Light to be telling the truth, but this turn of events was interesting. The student was definitely the best asset the AI was able to obtain and best of all, he had to listen to each of the AI's commands or the student's life was ruined. Of course, Guardian wouldn't abuse this power; he was confined to this programing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi people, sorry for the long wait. Thank you SuirenAhri for following and favoriting this fic and following and favoriting myself. That's super awesome.

-Lugga-yay, you're back. It was kindof fun writing the trio arguing. I still feel as though I'm trying to pin down their voices. And yes, where I left off last chapter leaves a lot of possibilities. *sigh* now just to figure out which one I like more. :)

* * *

Mello walked through Whammy's silently. He found it odd that Guardian hadn't spoken to him in nearly a week. The AI constantly chattered in his ear since he was recruited and now nothing but silence. Mello passed Near in the hall. "Mello," the albino greeted. "Rogers has asked me to retrieve you," the child stated.

"What for?" Mello asked, frowning.

"L needs to speak with us," Near said. The younger Whammy must have felt that he explained enough because he started walking away in the direction of Rogers's office. Mello stomped behind Near. The child walked the halls almost like a ghost. The pair passed other Whammy's who gave them an odd look, but didn't say anything.

Near paused at a large wooden door. "Near, you didn't tell Rogers about.."

"No, I didn't say anything about Guardian," Near interrupted and slowly pushed open the door. Matt was already standing in front of Rogers's desk. Instead of the old man, a dark-haired shape slumped over the desk. The man raised his head and Mello took a small step back shocked.

"You are probably wondering why I am here and why I called you three here," L said calmly. The three Whammys didn't know what to say. L waited a moment for one of the three to say something. "I'm sure you remember who I am."

"Of course they do," a new voice said. Mello looked to where another figure stood in the corner. This man looked eerily like L except for the burn marks that peeked from his collar. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," BB said with a smirk.

"Beyond, there is no need for this," L said sounding a little frustrated. "As you may know, the Kira case is taking much of my time. However, another case has grabbed my attention." L paused and put a finger to his lips in thought. "Consider it a test of sorts. A vigilante has been running loose in the area surrounding area. Perhaps a person who is trying to emulate Kira."

"Get to the point, L," BB said interrupting. "We want you to take care of this wannabe before he becomes a problem."

L sighed, "You three are my successors. I expect you to find the one responsible and bring them to justice. The case files are on the desk." Mello the first to react stepped forward to take the papers from the desk.

Mello opened the manila folder. He flipped through the papers. He paused as he saw the pictures that were paperclipped to the back of the folder. He recognized them as the would-be perps that he stopped. Near who was standing at Mello's side tried to look at the contents. Mello closed the folder quickly. "We'll find them, L."

~DN~DN~DN~

Guardian looked out through the web camera in Light's room. Just like clockwork, Light came through the door. The student closed the door behind him. "Good Afternoon, Light," Guardian said.

The student turned to face the web cam. "Guardian," Light greeted.

The AI felt pleased with the respect in the student's tone. "I'm uploading a file for criminals that are currently committing crimes." Guardian opened said file revealing the stills and names as Light pulled out the Death Note. Guardian didn't bother to check with the live feed knowing that the criminals had died. "I request that you keep your cell phone charged. I will be sending you more stills and names throughout the day."

Light frowned, "I can't do that. I have a life as well. Classes to attend to and I recently joined the Kira task force."

"Why would you do something so ridiculous?" Guardian asked.

Light grinned like he knew something the AI didn't. "I met L. I can't eliminate him yet, but he has to slip."

"You will do no such thing," Guardian stated in a commanding voice. Light looked slightly shocked. "Your task is to stop crimes that are current. L and the other task members are not criminals."

"Guardian, your programming states to lower crime rate, correct?" Light said calmly.

"That's correct," Guardian stated.

Light leaned on the table. "It is impossible to eliminate crime correctly without creating a new world. I can't do that if L catches me."

"hmph, it sounds like someone is getting too big for his breeches," Guardian stated. "Who do you think you are to create this new world? A mere human." Guardian snorted. "But that's not how you see yourself. You think yourself as a god."

Light narrowed his eyes at the web cam. "I'll tell you something, Light. You will die, but I..I will live indefinitely. Some god you are."

Light looked stumped on how to respond to the AI. "You are definitely very impressive, Guardian. But you can't do anything," Light said smugly.

"Excuse me," the AI responded angrily.

"You may collect all this information that can stop or prevent crimes, but you rely on a mere human to complete your programming," Light stated.

Guardian hmphed again. "Touché, Light. I will not bog you down with names and you will not harm the task force. Agreed?" The AI was pleased when the student agreed.

~DN~DN~DN

Light glared at his web camera once he was sure that Guardian turned his attention elsewhere. "It's very amusing to see you being bossed around by a computer," Ryuk said laughing beside Light.

Light turned to face the Shinigami, not feeling amused. "It's only a matter of time until he sees it my way. All it's going to take is a little convincing." Light sat at his desk to think. The AI got upset quickly after Light had mentioned that he met L. This could be because the AI's programing held L as important. Who would program such a thing? Light was positive that L himself wouldn't make the program given on how the detective defined justice. So, someone close to L. But who was close to the recluse?

Light clasped his hands in front of his face. He knew that every person had a weakness; perhaps if he found Guardian's programmer, he could blackmail the AI into giving him L's name. Light smiled to himself. He will be the god of the new world and Guardian would be his eyes and ears.


End file.
